This invention relates generally to an epoxy resin composition having excellent penetrability and, more specifically, to an epoxy resin composition suitable for use in bonding a ferrite magnet to a motor yoke. The present invention is also concerned with a method of permanently fixing a ferrite magnet to a motor yoke.
One pack-type liquid epoxy resin containing a liquid epoxy resin blended with an inorganic filler together with a latent curing agent is known and is used in various fields. In recent years, it has been proposed to use an adhesive for fixing a ferrite magnet to a motor yoke in lieu of fixation by bolting. For this purpose, the use of such a one pack-type liquid epoxy resin as mentioned above has been proposed. Known adhesives, however, have poor penetrability so that it is difficult to cause the adhesive to penetrate, with satisfactory fluidity, into a fine clearance between the surfaces of the yoke and the ferrite magnet. Thus, with the use of the conventional adhesive, it is necessary to apply the adhesive onto the surface of the yoke and/or ferrite magnet before assembly.